You and Me and the Devil makes 3
by example123
Summary: Embora Regina fosse a mais velha, sempre seria a bastarda da família e seguir as regras seria mais dificil já que elas eram ditadas pela mãe dos seus meio irmãos. Mas talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ser forçada a se aproximar da sua pequena irmã, Emma. AVISO: Fic Swan Queen. E se Emma e Regina são meio irmãs e isso te ofende, nem clica.
1. Chapter 1

-Eu só… Para, mãe! Eu já tenho 17 anos! Não é justo. Eu não quero aquela... Aquela... argh!

Claro que eu já tinha perdido o controle, eu simplesmente odiava minha vida. Eu nunca conheci minha mãe e meu pai havia se casado com essa mulher há cerca de 5 anos, mas seu relacionamento com ela já era longo o suficiente para que eles tivessem uma filha de 13 e um filho de 15.

E ela era um amor, eles diziam. Loirinha dos olhos claros, parecia um anjo. Eu simplesmente a odiava, ela era tão bonitinha e sempre fazia tudo como todos queriam, tinha ótimas notas e até aprendera a tocar piano sozinha.

Eu? Há! Eu era a ovelha negra da família. De fato, ninguém sabia de onde viera meus olhos e cabelos negros, talvez de minha mãe, aquela vadia. Eu já havia repetido 2 vezes na escola, sendo uma delas por faltas. Minha ficha criminal era boba, um pouco de perturbação do sossego e vandalismo... Eu simplesmente amava quebrar as coisas – principalmente quando fico bêbada.

Mas a questão agora era só uma: Neal, chegara à puberdade meu pai parecia não confiar em continuar permitindo que a pequena Emma dormisse com um garoto com mania de bater uma antes de dormir, então obviamente, fizeram o óbvio: "Porquê ela não dorme com Regina?"

Porque? Bem... Por que... Por que eu nunca dormi com irmão nenhum, oras... E não pretendia começar agora. Tudo bem que isso talvez fosse devido à alguns privilégios por ser a mais velha, mas eu vivia num mundo completamente diferente dos meus irmãos... Da minha família, ou até mesmo de 99% dos residentes desse planeta.

E eu já tinha cansado de gritar e bater na porta do quarto de meu pai e sua mulher, eles simplesmente me ignoraram. Apenas revirei os olhos e me virei para sair dali, dando de cara com uma pirralha loirinha com os belos olhos esverdeados cheios de lágrimas, me olhando como se eu fosse um monstro e aquilo, de alguma forma me partira o coração.

Filha duma puta. E sim, era o que ela era. E sim, também, ela não tinha a menor culpa.

-Eu... Gina... Me desculpa... Eu não queria...

-Hey, Emm... Vem cá... Você não tem culpa... Eu só... Não estou acostumada a dividir a minha cama com ninguém e sou muito espaçosa...

Ela continuara cabisbaixa e eu tive de abraçá-la forte. Engraçado que ela já era quase da minha altura, apesar dos 3 anos de diferença. Não é que eu fosse boazinha, mas eu não queria ser a culpa dela chorando nem nada pior. Peguei a garota facilmente no colo, já que ela era magrinha e eu relativamente forte para uma garota e coloquei ela na minha cama, que por sorte, era de casal.

Beijei demoraramente sua bochecha antes de olhar em seu rosto e vê-la sorrindo, não acostumada com atitudes bacanas da minha parte.

-Já tomou banho?

-Uhum... e já coloquei meu travesseiro aqui também...

Ela apontou, mostrando que tinha pegado um espaço pequeno da cama e aquilo acabou por me fazer sorrir, eu não era tão filha da puta assim também, afinal, a puta da história era a mãe dela e não a minha. Mesmo que eu tivesse raiva dela, ela era só uma vadia, não uma puta. Não pra mim, de qualquer forma.

-Certo... Eu vou tomar um banho e já venho deitar, pode ficar a vontade... Só não faz bagunça, por favor...

E ela sorrira de uma forma tão linda pra mim que eu apenas sorri de volta, indo tomar um banho frio já que estava bem quente, o que seria outro problema de dividir a cama com Emma. Eu não poderia dormir nua nem nada e seriam dois corpos quentes próximos, ou seja: calor em dobro.

Não demorei e voltei enrolada na toalha, terminando de me secar sob os olhares curiosos dela e logo coloquei uma calcinha preta e uma camisetinha regata, justinha no corpo. Entrei debaixo do lençol e ela simplesmente deitou no meu peito, me abraçando de uma forma que eu achei meio invasiva no inicio, mas poucos segundo depois parecia gostosa.

Ela não demorou para pegar no sono enquanto eu acariciava suas costas, mas eu não conseguia dormir cedo, simplesmente não conseguia e fiquei lendo um livro ali, olhando-a eventualmente com medo de que ela rolasse para fora da cama.

O problema não foi ela rolar da cama, o problema foi o lençol deslizar pelo corpo seminu dela quando ela virara, deitando-se de bruços ao meu lado. Engoli em seco, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia _Juliette Society _com uma criança do lado.

Meus dedos que eventualmente acariciavam suas costas deslizaram suavemente por sua cintura e lateral dos quadris. Mas onde diabos essa menina arranjara esse corpão de mulher? Confesso que inicialmente senti um pouco de inveja da cinturinha bem formada seguida pela bunda redondinha perfeitamente delineada pela calcinha preta. Senti um calor já conhecido por entre as pernas e acabei por me tocar para ter certeza do que sentia.

Não precisei sequer afundar os dedos em mim para me sentir molhada. Mordisquei meu inferior e fechei o livro, desligando a luz e aproveitando apenas a claridade da Lua que entrava pela janela, que estava aberta devido ao calor que fazia. Aquele corpinho na penumbra estava me deixando louca e eu sabia exatamente como aliviar essa tensão. Os dedos já conheciam perfeitamente o caminho e embora eu não pudesse me movimentar muito, já que não pretendia que ela acordasse enquanto eu me tocava.

Mordisquei fortemente o inferior para não gemer e não demorou para sentir aquele alívio delicioso seguido pelo relaxamento dos músculos e, eventualmente, um cansaço gostoso que me fizera deitar, lamber meus próprios dedos e abraça-la. Eu precisava abraça-la. Sentí-la em mim e ela não dificultara, pelo contrário, apenas pulara em meu colo, deitando a cabeça sobre meu peito e encaixando aqueles pequenos seios na lateral de meu corpo. Eu não tinha reparado antes, eu nunca havia reparado naquilo, mas Emma era deliciosinha. Um dos corpos femininos mais lindos que eu já havia visto e eu nem havia visto direito.

De uma coisa eu sabia, eu passaria por longas noites com essa garota do meu lado... Ah, isso eu ia.


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei com os raios de sol batendo diretamente sobre meus olhos, minha cabeça doía e eu olhei ao redor, apenas para constatar o que eu já sabia e não saíra da minha cabeça durante a noite toda: Emma era linda. Possivelmente a mulher mais linda que eu já conhecera e ainda assim, nem uma mulher ela era ainda...

Suspirei pesadamente admirando cada pedacinho do seu corpo branquelo. As coxas torneadinhas, os quadris não tão largos mas muito bem acompanhados pela cinturinha fina e aqueles seios juvenis. Tão bonitinhos que eu teria vontade de chorar se não tivesse me dado tanto tesão.

Forcei minhas coxas na tentativa de diminuir aquele desejo e suspirei de forma manhosa, me deitando de lado para admirá-la sem pressa alguma. Meus dedos percorreram aquele rostinho bem feito, as bochechas altas, as sobrancelhas perfeitinhas e o narizinho arrebitado de forma sutil. Parecia que fora esculpida e eu não podia negar que meu pai, Robert, era bonitão. Apesar de ser manco e tudo o mais, era um cora jeitoso e bem, eu era filha dele, não?

-Emma, como você pode ser tão lindinha hein?

Sussurrei, de forma a não querer acordá-la, ela parecia tão calma e serena, mas mesmo tentando evitar, parece que minhas carícias em sua face foram suficiente para que ela despertasse. Despertasse sorrindo como se fosse um verdadeiro anjo.

-Gina! Eu... fiz alguma coisa de errado?

-Não. Você estava dormindo tão calminha...

Notei suas bochechas ficarem levemente avermelhadas e achei aquilo fofo, me aproximando para beijá-las, mas ela assustara-se com a minha proximidade e virou o rosto de forma que meus lábios tocassem o dela por uma fração de segundos, me assustando e fazendo olhá-la com culpa. Mas ela sorrira sem se importar.

Meu coração parecia querer pular do peito e eu olhei ao redor, querendo negar aqueles pensamentos em mim. Meu pai me mataria. Depois minha madrasta. O Neal e meu pai de novo.

-Gina? – Olhei para a garota que ainda sorria pra mim, assentindo para que ela prosseguisse. – Você me ama?

E agora eu não pude conter o sorriso, apesar de ser uma péssima irmã eu sabia que eu amava, muito diferentemente do que sentia pelo idiota do nosso irmão.

-Mas é claro que eu te amo, Emm, que pergunta boba.

Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço, fortemente e ficou agarrada ao meu corpo por um longo e delicioso período. Eu me sentia feliz com Emma em mim, era um sentimento que eu nunca havia experimentado antes.

-Eu também te amo, Gina. Você é a melhor irmã do mundo.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e a abracei fortemente contra mim também, me sentindo péssima, me sentindo um verdadeiro lixo. Sem entender como ela podia se sentir assim com relação à mim sendo que eu tenho sido a pior irmã que alguém podia querer? Eu nunca estava lá por ela, sempre que estava de babá dava um jeito de fugir de casa para aprontar alguma e deixava a pequena sob os cuidados de Neal ou até mesmo sozinha, sem me importar com as coisas.

-Não, Emm. Eu sou uma péssima irmã... Você sim, você é a melhor irmã do mundo...

-Não sou nada, Gina. Você que é... Você é a minha maninha...

Notei um certo desconforto e apenas assenti, não tinha pra que contrariá-la.

-Meninas, Neal... O café está na mesa...

-Vem, Gina, vamos comer...

Sorri pra ela, que levantara-se rapidamente da cama, buscando o pijaminha que ela vestia antes de se deitar e colocando aquelas peças de roupa com certa pressa. Emma exalava uma felicidade invejável, Emma parecia a mais graciosa de todas as criaturas do universo.

Eu me sentia envolvida e apaixonada pela atmosfera ao seu redor, me sentia uma pessoa que poderia ser melhor do que o que eu vinha sendo e isso me animava de alguma forma, me inspirava a ser melhor. Ser melhor por ela, para merecer aquele título de melhor irmã do mundo.

-Gina, vem!

Senti sua mão buscar a minha e segui para a cozinha em seu encalce.

-Bom dia meninas.

-Bom dia, mamãe!

Ela me soltou para que abraçasse a mãe e a beijasse, fazendo com que eu notasse o quão carinhosa e até mesmo carente aquela garota era, fazendo com que eu quisesse dar o meu melhor para ela, que eu quisesse torna-la uma princesa da noite para o dia, deixando que todos os seus desejos fossem satisfeitos e seus amores correspondidos, começando pelo meu, que fora marginalizado por tantos anos.

-Bom dia, Cora.


	3. Chapter 3

Os três dias que se seguiram foram meio agitados para mim, que tentava não ficar em casa ao máximo possível. Emma estava simplesmente me tirando do sério, me deixando louca. Eu pensava naqueles olhinhos sorridentes a porra do dia inteiro e dormir com ela ali, seminua, agarrada ao meu corpo era algo que fazia com que eu me sentisse horrível.

Eu amava a minha irmã, eu amava. Mas eu também estava apaixonada por ela, eu estava completamente louca por ela e não conseguia parar de pensar naquele corpo sob o meu, o calorzinho gostoso que ela me emanava ao me abraçar a noite só fazia com que minha sanidade desaparecesse.

Ela teria uma excursão com o colégio e eu teria um pouco de sossego, poderia aproveitar o meu quarto só pra mim pelo resto da tarde depois de voltar das aulas e ao chegar em casa eu me encontrei bastante sozinha, o que era bom, iria poder enfim dormir.

Passei pela cozinha pegando um pacote de bolacha e uma cerveja preta, abrindo-a na mesa e indo em direção ao meu quarto. Chegando lá joguei a mochila e revirei os olhos para a cama desarrumada, por que, claro, o quarto era meu, obrigação minha.

Puxei os lençóis da cama e joguei todos ao chão, arrumando um por um, da forma como eu gostava, mas quando eu peguei o edredom e o sacudi para estica-lo sobre a cama vi uma pequena peça branca saltar por ali e meus olhos seguiram-na, quase que em câmera lenta.

A pequena calcinha caíra no chão e eu, claro, não pude resistir por muito tempo à tentação de pegá-la, de cheirá-la. Aquele cheirinho adocicado delicioso deixou-me ainda mais perturbada e molhada do que eu jamais ficara.

Fechei a porta e tirei minha camiseta, calça, tênis e meias, jogando-os num canto próximo à mochila, deitei na cama e levei a mão direto ao meu sexo, por baixo da calcinha, dedilhando por sobre o clitóris já inchado, quente, pulsando. Meus dedos ficaram tão molhados como eu nunca sentira antes. Respirei mais um pouco daquele cheirinho delicioso e não demorara a me sentir tremer. Meus olhos fechados buscavam imagens de Emma deitada em meu colo, abraçadinha a mim.

Eu só podia estar enlouquecendo, definitivamente, estava ficando louca e assim eu adormeci: os dedos entrelaçados ao pano da calcinha e a mão sob o travesseiro. O corpo seminu virado de barriga pra baixo e os cabelos soltos, largados pelo travesseiro.

Senti aquele corpo gelado sobre o meu, gotas escorrendo pelas laterais do meu corpo e acabei gemendo de forma manhosa, sem notar muito bem o que era. Eu devia estar sonhando.

-Gina, Gina... Cheguei...

Aquela voz gostosa bem próxima aos meus ouvidos, a respiração quente batendo em meu pescoço. Os seios durinhos em minhas costas e eu acabei por empinar a bunda, de forma que seu sexo se encaixasse melhor em mim.

-Eu senti tanto sua falta, Gina...

-Eu senti sua falta também, Emm. Como foi o dia?

Virei os corpos de forma a derrubá-la na cama e arrancando gargalhadas deliciosas daqueles lábios maravilhosos e beijei demoradamente sua bochecha, no canto dos lábios. Pelos deuses, como eu a queria, como eu precisava dela.

E pareceu que ela entendera aquilo, já que simplesmente me virou e se deitou por cima de mim, as coxas ao redor de meus quadris com o sexo quente encostado no meu abdome estava me tirando do sério e eu toquei suas coxas, apertando-as levemente enquanto ela se deitava por sobre mim, encaixando o rosto entre meus seios e ficando deitadinha ali.

-Foi legal... Mas eu queria te ver. Eu queria vir pra casa logo...

-Ahn... Que bom, meu amorzinho...

Deixei que meus dedos deslizassem de suas coxas por suas costas, acariciando-a sem pressa, só roçando as pontas dos dedos e tive a impressão de ouví-la gemer baixinho, mas só pude comprovar isso quando senti ela se arrepiar e se encaixar melhor em mim, deixando aquela respiração gostosa e seu hálito quente em meu pescoço.

-Emm... Eu preciso... ir tomar banho...

Engoli em seco, sentindo aquela umidade persistente entre minhas pernas, o desejo de tocá-la de forma mais verdadeira, de toma-la para mim dominou todo o meu corpo. Pelos deuses, Regina! Ela é sua irmã... E tem só 13 anos... Beleza que ela está gostosinha e tudo, mas sossega... Cora te mataria...

-Ah, maninha... Fica aqui mais um pouquinhozinho... Seu carinho tá tão gostoso...

-Tá... mas só mais um pouco...

E com isso eu ergui minha coxa, encostando-a em seu sexo. Podia sentir seus pelinhos macios tocarem minha pele e aquele calor delicioso emanar dali. Como eu queria usar meus dedos, meus lábios.

Mas quando ela se sentou ali, forçando-se um pouquinho eu devo ter feito uma careta muito feia, que ela me olhou com algo parecido com compaixão e me deu um selinho de leve.

-Já que você quer tanto... Vai lá, toma seu banho... Vou me arrumar pra deitar com você... E ah... Eu trouxe uns doces escondido da mamãe... Não é demais?

-Sim, Emm, certo. Faremos assim, então.

Pisquei pra ela e acabei dando outro selinho naqueles lábios, que sorriram em resposta, como eu podia fantasiar e desejar tanto uma criatura tão fofa? Tão inocente? Eu muito provavelmente queimarei no inferno.


	4. Chapter 4

Consegui, durante o banho, afastar os pensamentos pecaminosos que eu estava tendo ao redor de Emma. Talvez eu devesse ir a uma Igreja me purificar, ser exorcisada, pedir a libertação dos exus, sei lá. Nunca mantive segredo sobre a minha sexualidade, nem para mim, nem para meus amigos ou para minha família, na verdade, embora eu já tivesse levado namorados e namoradas pra casa, eu sempre preferi ficar com as garotas. Mas não Emma. Emma não. Emma estava me deixando completamente louca. E enquanto eu pensava nela e andava enrolada nas toalhas pela casa, ela me esperava na cama com aquele corpinho deliciosamente juvenil todinho pronto para eu abraçar e... -Gina... O que é isso? Então meus olhos se arregalaram olhando para aquilo em suas mãos, o coração acelerado. Era uma cinta peniana, oras... Mas onde diabos essa menina achou minha cinta? E como eu explicaria o que era aquilo? Pelos deuses, olha eu me fodendo de novo. -Hum... Uma calcinha? -Hum... Que calcinha estranha... Porque tem esse buraco maninha? -Pra entrar ar... Sabe como é, né... Quando está muito quente... -Ahn... Legal... Você usa ela? Posso ver? Acabei corando e assentindo, pega na minha própria mentira. Mas de que outra forma eu explicaria aquilo? E qual a chance dela ter visto só a cinta e não o consolo que ficava quase sempre junto? Minha cabeça estava a mil e eu mal podia entender o que eu estava pensando, como eu resolveria aquilo, o que fazer, minha cabeça estava uma verdadeira zona, parecia até um bloco de carnaval de tantas coisas que passavam por ali ao mesmo tempo. Vesti a maldita da cinta e sorri, como se aquilo fosse natural e a tira de elástico que prendia a parte de trás não tivesse me incomodando nem um pouco. -Legal... Agora vem, Gina! To com soninho e só consigo dormir com você... -Ah, é? E se eu não for? -Vem logo, sua chata. -Olha! -To brincando, mana... Eu te amo! E a loirinha me abraçou forte, enterrando o rosto entre meus seios e se encaixando em mim. Ela própria só de calcinha, com os pequenos seios –que nem eram tão pequenos assim- pressionados no meu abdômen logo ficaram levemente arrepiados e seus biquinhos durinhos. O simples pensamento sobre ela estar com algum tipo de tesão me deixou molhada e ainda mais arrepiada do que ela aparentemente estava. Derrubei seu corpo na cama, deitando-me cuidadosamente por cima e enchi seu rostinho de beijo, acertando alguns, sem querer querendo, sobre seus lábios e arrancando vários risinhos dela. -Você é tão linda, Gina... Eu quero ser que nem você quando eu crescer... -Fica quieta... Você vai ser beem mais bonita, sério. Eu vou ter que sair na porrada com os caras para te proteger... -Não vai nada, shiu. -Aaah... você tá achando que vai ser fácil? -E não vai? Você não vai me proteger? -Vou... Bem... Por esse lado... -Viu! Eu acertei dessa vez... Agora me abraça... vai! Emma se virou de costas para o meu lado da cama e segurou meu braço, fazendo com que eu a abraçasse de costas, de conchinha. Apertei seu corpo firmemente no meu e fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, respirando fundo, sentindo seu cheirinho delicioso. Sentindo a pressão que meus seios faziam em suas costas e como sua bunda se encaixava em meu sexo. Aquele desejo zunindo no meu ouvido estava começando a doer. -Gina...? -Sim? -Tem outra calcinha dessa? -Pra que, amorzinho? -Estou com calor... -Hum... Travei a mandíbula, quase gemi baixinho só de imaginar o calor dela. Suspirei meio alto, dedilhando a lateral de seu corpo e apertando os dedos contra o osso da sua púbis, com um certo desejo oculto. -Gina? Tem? -Não Emm... Mas... Você sabe brincar de fazer barulhinho? Às vezes ajuda... -Brincar de fazer barulhinho? Não! Me ensina? E ela se virou para mim, os lábios quase colados aos meus eu não resisti e acabei selando-os de forma suave, dando uma leve sugadinha em seu inferior ao final. Acabei assentindo e deslizando a mão por seu corpo até o elástico da calcinha. -Sim...Você põe a mãe assim – Encaixei minha mão por dentro de sua calcinha. Meu coração parecia querer explodir dentro do meu peito. Ela estava realmente quente e eu mal toquei pude sentir meus dedos encharcados, já imaginando aquele mel nos meus lábios, minha boca devorando-a, minha língua satisfazendo-a... –Encaixa o dedinho aqui, ó... E mexe assim. -Humm... Isso... É gostoso... Sorri, olhando naqueles olhos esmeralda que pareciam pegar fogo, semicerrados de forma tão deliciosamente sexual. Meus dedos começaram a se movimentar de forma mais rápida, brincando em círculos sobre seu nervo inchado, precisado. Alguns gemidos baixos e manhosos escaparam de seus lábios e eu sentia que eu podia morrer naquele momento, eu já estava no céu – ou pior: no inferno. -Gina... Gina... Acorda... Gina... Meus olhos se abriram e eu me soltei dela subitamente. Seus olhos estavam meio arregalados, nossas respirações bastante agitadas. -Gina... Maninha... O que... Está tudo bem? Apenas assenti, atordoada, com medo de que eu pudesse ter feito alguma coisa, gemido alto ou tocado nela de forma imprópria. Engoli em seco, engoli não só a saliva, mas tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento. -Sim... Eu... Pesadelos... -Percebi... Você estava me apertando bem forte... Estava gostoso no começo, mas daí eu tava ficando sem ar... O que você sonhou, mana? -Não quero nem pensar... Eu... Me desculpa? Olhei em seus olhos, ela sorria pra mim de uma forma tão linda, assentindo e concordou, pulando no meu colo e me enchendo de beijos. Sentou em minha coxa com o sexo encaixadinho ali e se eu não tivesse tão louca, tão fora de mim eu afirmaria que eu podia sentir uma certa umidade vinda de sua calcinha, mas eu não queria pensar nisso. Não agora. -Sim, não se preocupa com isso, tá bem? Só quero que durma bem, como eu durmo quando você tá me protegendo. -Eu irei... Eu prometo. Eu te amo, Emm. -Eu te amo também, Gina. Você é a melhor. Meus amigos tem tanta inveja de mim por eu ter uma irmã tão legal que nem você... Eu sou tão sortuda! Acabei rindo da ingenuidade dela, me sentindo culpada, não só pelo sonho erótico, mas por tudo o que eu vinha sentindo e desejando. Se ela soubesse, jamais me perdoaria... E se ela jamais me perdoasse, eu não conseguiria viver consumida pela culpa de ter errado e perdido sua confiança, por que Emma, definitivamente, confia cegamente em mim. E eu morreria por ela. 


	5. Chapter 5

**POV EMMA**

Eu sei que a Gina chegaria mais tarde da escola hoje por que é sexta feira, mas não tinha problema pra mim. Mamãe quis sair com o papai para resolver alguns assuntos e eu não quis ir junto, eu queria ver a minha irmã, eu queria ficar com ela o dia todinho.

Gina nunca foi muito minha amiga, nem me deu tanta atenção por mais que eu tentasse fazer com que ela me notasse, mas agora é diferente. Eu sinto que ela gosta de mim de verdade e eu me sinto tão bem quando estamos juntas, quando ela me abraça e me aperta para que eu durma mais pertinho dela.

Eu tenho me sentido muito ansiosa pra chegar em casa da escola, e hoje não foi nem um pouco diferente. Eu tinha deixado uma cartinha sobre a mesinha que fica do lado da cama dela e me escondi no guarda roupa, podendo ver pela fresta da chave quase que o quarto todo.

Ela demorou um pouco para chegar, mas não tinha problema, não mesmo. Fiquei brincando no celular enquanto ela não chegava, mas desliguei assim que ouvi o barulho da porta abrir.

-Cora? Emma? Neal?

Ninguém respondeu, já que eu estava sozinha em casa. Levei as mãos aos meus lábios e vi a porta ser aberta, realmente ansiosa por aquilo, ansiosa por vê-la. Eu queria tanto fazer uma surpresa para ela que eu jamais esperaria por aquilo, eu jamais esperaria vê-la entrar no quarto aos beijos com aquela garota. Ruby se não me engano. Eu me lembrava dela por suas mechas de cabelo quase cerejas, eu me lembro de ter ficado encantada da primeira vez que ela foi em casa. Ela disse que ela era amiga dela e depois elas dormiram juntas.

Eu não entendo muito bem disso, mas eu tenho a leve impressão de que a Gina não deveria estar tirando a blusa dela e beijando o corpo daquela garota... Que também resolveu tirar a camiseta dela...

Meus olhos começaram a arder, embora eu quisesse sair correndo dali, eu sabia que eu estava errada e não devia, não podia abrir aquela porta e embora eu tenha tentado fechar os olhos para não enxergar aquilo, elas faziam barulhos com a boca e se chamavam pelo nome e até mesmo se xingavam.

Eu me senti realmente mal com aquilo, principalmente quando a Gina colocou a boca entre as pernas da moça, que arranhou muito forte suas costas, deixando-a bem marcada. As lágrimas escorriam de uma forma tão dolorida... Eu me sentia traída... Como se a Regina tivesse mentido pra mim. Ela tinha que ser minha irmã e não... Fazer aquelas coisas com aquelazinha.

Aquela cena foi tão horrível e dolorida que eu simplesmente adormeci ali dentro depois de tanto chorar. Minha cabeça parecia bem mais pesada que o normal e meu coração parecia ter sido arrancado do meu peito, como naquele seriado que as vezes eu via para acompanhar a mana. Eu não posso acreditar que ela tenha feito isso comigo.

**POV REGINA**

Claro que aquela loucura toda de estar desejando a minha irmã(e eu me recuso a repetir que estou apaixonada por ela, isso é impossível, imoral, irracional...) precisava ter fim, então eu combinei de estudar para a prova de Geometria com Ruby, que eu realmente não sei por qual motivo não é minha namorada ainda, já que estamos nesse chove não molha desde que ela entrou pra escola, há dois anos atrás.

Ruby é, definitivamente, o tipo de garota por quem eu me apaixonaria. Ela é extremamente meiga e feminina na maior parte do tempo, mas se mostrou ser uma cadela na cama... E isso era realmente fantástico.

Cheguei em casa e como o carro não estava na garagem, eu muito provavelmente teria a casa para mim e assim, poderia aproveitá-la a vontade.

-Cora? Emma? Neal?

Ninguém respondeu e aquilo pareceu interessante, olhei ao redor e o silêncio realmente dominava o local e eu e Ruby começamos a nos beijar enquanto íamos para o quarto. Empurrei a porta com o pé e já caímos na cama. Meus dedos eram ágeis e logo eu terminei de tirar sua camiseta, descendo os lábios para seus seios e arrancando seu sutiã. Ela não se fizera de rogada e já me ajudou a tirar a camiseta do colégio.

Encaixei minha coxa entre suas pernas e apertei firme sua cintura, forçando-a em mim.

-Você é tão vadia, Regina!

-E você é mesmo uma cachorra.

Tornamos a nos beijar enquanto terminávamos de nos despir e tão logo eu consegui me livrar de sua calcinha eu abri bem suas coxas e caí de boca em seu sexo, usando a língua para massagear seu nervo enrijecido. Ela estava tão molhada que meus dedos entraram fáceis e como resposta ela arranhara forte minhas costas, provavelmente me deixando marcada.

Eu não ligava, na verdade, Ruby sabia: eu amava. E ela fazia do jeito que eu gostava – arranhava, puxava meus cabelos, dava alguns tapinhas. Até acabar gozando pra mim, tremendo sob meus dedos e lábios. Fechando as coxas para que eu parasse um pouco, já que ela precisaria de ar.

O problema é que ela não prestava e quando eu parei para deixa-la respirar, ela me prendeu com as pernas e fora descendo os lábios pelo meu corpo também, indo até meu sexo, usando a língua de uma forma tão gostosa que eu nem demorei muito para explodir de tesão para ela e por ela.

Sorri e acariciei seus cabelos, virando para olhá-la um pouco e não vou negar o susto que tomei ao ver aqueles cabelos louros entre meus dedos. Respirei fundo ao fechar os olhos e olhei novamente. Ela me olhou sorrindo e beijou meu corpo todo, até alcançar meus lábios e me beijar de forma mais calma, deitando-se sobre mim.

-Você é deliciosa, querida.

-Eu tive uma boa professora, Rê.

Ela piscou para mim e ficamos deitadas, trocando carícias até cochilarmos ali.

-Por Deus, Regina! –Disse Cora, com a porta aberta. Olhando para mim com certo nojo, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia fazer muita coisa, já que ela não era nada minha. –Você está dividindo o quarto com a sua irmã... E se ela volta pra casa e te vê desse jeito? O que você ia dizer a ela?

-Eu...

Claro que aquelas palavras pegaram fundo em mim e eu assenti, começando a me vestir com pressa e dando as roupas de Ruby para que ela as vestisse também.

-Você a viu?

-Emma? Eu... Ela não saiu com você?

-Não... Ela disse que ia ficar com você hoje... Eu não entendo esse estado abobado que essa menina anda... Até parece que você se importa com ela.

-Cala a boca. Claro que eu me importo... EU... Onde ela está?

-Rê... Olha...

Ruby então apontou para aquele cartão que estava escrito "Para a melhor irmã do mundo" e meu coração de repente parou de bater por alguns segundos. Eu abri o envelope e tirei uma folha dobrada em quatro, desdobrando-a com cuidado para ver um desenho de palito com uma loura de cabelos compridos andando de mãos dadas com uma morena de cabelos curtos, nós duas. Havia um coração com nossos nomes em cima das cabeças das meninas e atrás do desenho algumas palavras, que apenas fizeram meu coração doer ainda mais.

_"Gina,_

_Obrigada por ser minha irmã, a minha melhor irmã de todo o mundo. Eu queria ser bem grande, que nem você e daí eu poderia ficar sempre do seu lado. Já estou com saudades._

_Te amo muito, muito mesmo, mais que o universo._

_ Emma."_

-Cadê a sua irmã, Regina? –Os olhos de Cora estavam soltando fogo, de tanto ódio que carregavam. Eu estava em choque e apenas balbuciei algumas palavras desconexas até para mim. –Tentem ligar para ela, eu vou sair com o carro e procura-la. Me avisem qualquer coisa, pelo amor de Deus. Se essa menina sumir e for culpa sua... Eu...

-Se isso acontecer, Cora... Pode deixar que eu mesma termino com a minha vida.

Ruby apertou meu braço, como que me dando uma bronca, mas eu não estava nem aí, a verdade é que se Emma sumisse, se ela tivesse ido embora e, se por algum acaso, fosse minha culpa, eu jamais me perdoaria. Eu jamais me perdoaria se tivesse machucado a minha irmã, a minha pequena e doce Emma.

Corri até o telefone, minhas mãos tremiam tanto que fora difícil encontrar os números corretos para discar.

-Discagem incorreta, favor acres...

-MERDA!

Bati com raiva na porta e vi Ruby tirar o telefone e o celular de minha mão, discando o número e esperando que tocasse.

Meu coração acelerou e meus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir as batidinhas do toque de Emma. Meus ouvidos buscaram o som e eu olhei pro armário. O misto de desespero, de raiva de mim mesma e de alívio foi a pior mistura de sentimentos que eu já sentira. Se ela estava ali, deve ter visto o que eu fiz com Ruby, se ela visse o que eu fiz com Ruby...

-Emma... Emma..

Abri a porta do guarda-roupas e ela olhava para o celular assustada, sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Seus olhos vermelhos definitivamente me mostravam que ela tinha chorado antes de dormir e sua cara de nojo foi como uma facada em meu peito. Cora tinha razão, eu era uma péssima irmã.

-Awn Emma... Eu... Me perdoa... me perdoa, maninha... por favor...

-Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio mais do que... Qualquer coisa... Eu nunca mais quero olhar pra sua cara, Regina. Por conta dessa.. Dessa... Sua... Como foi que você disse? Cachorra... Eu tive que ficar presa nessa porcaria de armário... Com fome... Com frio... Vendo tudo... Eu te odeio.

Então ela se levantou dali, andando com passos pesados, como se ela quisesse afundar o chão ou algo do tipo. Ouvi uma porta se bater e Ruby me abraçou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, sem entender aquele ciúmes todo. Eu entendia, eu entendia por que eu me sentia assim, é o que você sente quando ama uma pessoa, você a quer pra si e não aceita vê-la com outra pessoa, ao menos não na cama. Era como quando eu vi meu pai com Cora pela primeira vez. Eu me senti assim, por que eu odiava Cora. Eu senti nojo... Eu só... Não acredito que fiz Emma passar pela mesma coisa. Eu não acredito que eu estraguei tudo, não com ela, não com a minha pequena.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV EMMA**

O toque do celular fez com que eu acordasse assustada, como se tivesse algo de errado. Aquilo parecia um sonho, um sonho ruim. Um sonho onde a _minha _irmã estava com outra mulher na cama em que ela costumava dividir comigo. Na _nossa_ cama.

–Emma... Emma...

A porta então se abriu e eu virei o olhar para Regina. Eu estava brava e com aquela cara de choro, mas não podia mostrar que aquilo havia mexido comigo. Eu não queria mostrar fraqueza, ainda mais quando vi aquela vadia ao seu lado. E sim, vadia. Ruby era uma vadia. Me levantei dali e comecei a sair do quarto, não queria ficar no mesmo ambiente que elas duas.

–Awn Emma... Eu... Me perdoa... Me perdoa, maninha... Por favor...

Regina tocou meu ombro, me querendo fazer ficar e eu engoli a raiva, eu engoli tudo de ruim que tinha dentro de mim para apenas olhar nos olhos dela e sorrir, cuspindo tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento, mesmo que nem tudo fosse verdade.

–Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio mais do que... Qualquer coisa... Eu nunca mais quero olhar pra sua cara, Regina. Por conta dessa.. Dessa... Sua... Como foi que você disse? Cachorra... Eu tive que ficar presa nessa porcaria de armário... Com fome... Com frio... Vendo tudo... Eu te odeio.

Dito aquilo, saí do quarto, batendo o pé como uma criança mimada que não ganhou a bicicleta rosa que havia pedido no natal. Passei na cozinha, pegando um pacote de bolacha e andei até o quintal. Havia uma grande e forte macieira lá fora, onde eu costumava me esconder do mundo, já que nem mesmo Neal tinha coragem de subir ali em cima.

Coloquei meus fones e coloquei o celular no bolso da calça, segurando o pacote de bolacha entre os dentes para subir na árvore até o mais alto possível, até onde ela ainda me aguentasse.

Eu juro que tentei não chorar, não derramar nenhuma lágrima, mas eu nunca havia sentido uma tristeza tão forte, nem mesmo quando Lola, uma cachorrinha que eu tinha, morreu atropelada ao tentar ir atrás de mim no parquinho.

Cerca de três músicas depois eu vi a tal da vadia saindo pela porta de casa, gesticulava e abria o bocão como se estivesse discutindo com alguém, tomara que seja com a Gina. Bem feito... Pras duas.

Regina ficou ali na porta, olhando Ruby ir embora e cruzar a esquina, então passou a olhar pra mim, que olhava pra ela. Fingi não notar aquilo, mas era impossível. Eu me sentia tão fraca, tão boba perto dela que era simplesmente impossível não nota-la. Seus lábios se movimentaram e eu não ouvi, é pra isso que bons fones de ouvido servem, não? Pra te isolar do mundo.

Movimentei minha cabeça, para que ela entendesse que eu estava ouvindo música e que eu só queria saber daquilo e desviei o olhar, olhando para os meus pés por algum tempo. Tempo esse que eu devo ter brisado, já que eu me assustei com aquela mão firme em minha coxa e quase caí de susto, mas ela estava ali, me olhando, me segurando.

Meu coração batia forte, realmente forte. Minha boca pareceu ficar seca e ela tocou meu rosto com carinho, eu me arrepiei toda com aquele toque. Ela tinha uma pele tão macia que eu podia morrer com o carinho que ela me fazia quando eu fingia que dormia. Nunca entendi por que o carinho dela ficava mais gostoso quando eu estava de olhos fechados.

Sua mão percorreu meu rosto e tirou meus fones com cuidado, claro que por que eu havia deixado que ela tirasse.

-Emm... Eu sei que nada do que eu disser vai fazer com que você me perdoe, eu errei, eu não devia tê-la trazido pra cá... Mas eu... –Ela suspirou e sorriu, seus olhos cheios de água me partiram o coração de uma forma gostosa, quase que vitoriosa. –Eu te amo, Emm. Eu não sou a melhor irmã do mundo, estou longe de ser uma irmã tão boa quanto você merece, mas eu te amo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

-Hum... Você veio até aqui...

-Sim! Viu? Eu subi aqui... Eu mandei a Ruby embora... A mamãe vai me matar quando souber do que aconteceu...

-Eu... Ela... Bem... –Suspirei, mordiscando o inferior, toda errada. –Eu não vou contar, se você não contar... Só... Me promete que nunca mais vai trazer aquela...

Retorci a cara, fazendo uma careta que fez com que Regina sorrisse entre algumas lágrimas e assentiu.

-Não vou, Emm, prometo.

-Mas isso não significa que eu te perdoo. Você me traiu. Eu ainda estou brava.

-Sim! Você tem toda a razão. Amigas?

Vi seu dedinho esticado no maior estilo "pink promise" e eu neguei, roubando um selinho demorado de seus lábios, me esquecendo por alguns segundos onde ela havia colocado a boca. Era estranho, mas eu realmente gostava de sentir os lábios dela sobre os meus, não é como se eu fosse lésbica nem nada, mas ela era minha irmã e isso devia ser completamente normal. Me separei ao lembrar daquilo e fiz uma careta, esfregando os lábios.

-Arghhh! Eca... Eca...

-O que foi agora?

-Você... Eww!

-Eu o que, Emma?

Ela me olhava sorrindo, como se aquilo fosse engraçado ou fofo, mas a verdade é que eu não achei o gosto tão ruim, esperava que fosse só o gosto de seus lábios ou eu vou ser obrigada a vomitar pelo resto de meus dias.

-Você colocou a boca... Na... Er... Nela...

-Ahh! Emma, vamos lá...

-Shiu! ECA!

-Okay! Vamos escovar os dentes então?

Assenti, olhando-a com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e saí correndo dali, descendo da árvore com facilidade. Sim, eu era melhor naquilo que muito menino, eu era muito mais menino que a maioria dos meninos que eu conhecia, mas quem se importa, não é?

-A ultima a chegar é mulher do padre...

Ri e saí correndo, eu já estava no chão, então obviamente, chegaria primeiro.

-Ah! Sério? Eu vou te pegar, Emma! Você me paga!


	7. Chapter 7

**POV REGINA**

Ruby ficou puta comigo por eu ter pedido para que ela fosse embora. Ela não entendera meus motivos para querer consertar as coisas com a minha irmã, para ela era normal e ela viveria com aquilo. E talvez ela vivesse mesmo... Mas eu não. Eu não conseguiria viver com ela me ignorando.

Sorri ao perceber que ela olhava pra mim de canto e aproveitei a distração dela para subir na árvore, que não era lá meu esporte favorito, mas eu era até que boa naquilo. ,

A receptividade dela num primeiro momento me assustou, mas eu entendi que ficaria tudo bem, mesmo que eu precisasse me esforçar muito mais do que subir em uma árvore para voltarmos ao normal.

O que ficou mesmo na minha cabeça foi aquele beijo. Eu quase a beijei, como se ela fosse minha. Eu não resistiria por muito tempo com aqueles carinhos e beijinhos. Talvez ela quisesse aquilo também, digo... Ela disse que eu a traí. Ela ficou com ciúmes, não nojo do que viu. Ciúmes. Ciúmes que eu sentiria se a visse com outra pessoa.

Será que ela se sente assim por mim também?

Olhei para o teto do quarto escuro, já estava deitada para dormir, embora fosse mais difícil sem Emma ali, embora o quarto parecesse vazio agora. Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos por alguns segundos ou minutos. Senti a cama se mexer e tateei procurando saber o que era, talvez fosse um dos meus gatos.

–Não. Nem encosta. Eu não vou conseguir dormir com o papai roncando.

–Hum... Ok. Não quer nem seu beijo de boa noite? Ou um carinho?

–Meu beijo. E... O carinho. Mas nada de me abraçar durante a noite... E amanhã pode trocar os lençóis por que... BLERG.

Eu ri, claro que eu ri. Ri e beijei levemente seu ombro, já que ela estava de costas. Minha mão segurava em sua cintura e eu a ajudei a virar o corpo, ela estava só de calcinha como sempre, assim como eu, claro. Deitei parte do meu corpo sobre o dela e senti meu seio se espremer contra o dela, tive que apertar as coxas com o tesão. Ela ainda estava brava comigo, e eu não podia me esquecer disso.

Eu não me esqueceria disso, eu queria que ela me perdoasse de coração. Toquei na lateral de seu rosto e pude ver o brilho em seu olhar, aquela sensação gostosa de se sentir em casa, de se sentir amada, mesmo tendo pisado na bola.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus de forma simples, alguns segundos. Um selinho molhado. O gosto dela na minha boca. Aquele sorriso maravilhoso.

–Pronto. Agora deita lá e me dá carinho.

–Sim, senhora.

–Cala a boca.

Nós rimos e nos deitamos, mesmo que não muito próximas, eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, o perfume de seus cabelos. Meus dedos deslizavam por suas costas de forma lenta, deixando que as unhas rapassem de leve, arrepiando-a, arrancando breves suspiros envoltos em gemidos.

Ela adorava aquilo, mesmo que inocentemente, e eu não podia negar que era fofo vê-la se contorcer se eu chegasse próximo demais à sua cintura ou pescoço.

Me perdi em todos os pensamentos bons e com toda a calma que ela me trazia, parecia mágico e eu nem notei quando eu caí no sono, mas um sono leve que fora quebrado pelo corpo dela se encaixando no meu.

–Deixa eu deitar. E fica quieta.

Assenti, abrindo o braço e acolhendo-a em meu peito. Sua mão firme em minha cintura de uma forma possessiva até, sua respiração calma, as pernas entrelaçadas as minhas, não foi difícil dormir, dormir com ela em mim. Sonhar com ela.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV EMMA**

**Eu me sentia no paraíso com a Gina me mimando daquele jeito. Parecia que eu era a coisa mais importante do mundo, que ela faria qualquer coisa por mim. E ao mesmo tempo em que ela quebrava minhas barreiras, ela se aproximava mais de mim. Às vezes nem parecia que ela era tão mais velha que eu, ou melhor, que eu não era tão mais nova que ela.**

**Percebi que ela havia mesmo brigado com aquela vagabunda da Ruby, o que eu achava maravilhoso, já que agora não iria mais pegá-la se atracando com ela na nossa cama. **

**Ela sempre me ajudava nas lições e a estudar para as provas, minhas notas haviam melhorado muito nas atividades da semana. Eu não menti quando disse que ela era a melhor irmã do mundo.**

Antes de irmos pra escola ela me deu banho, era tão gostoso sentir quando ela lavava meus cabelos, sempre com tanto carinho. E era engraçado, as vezes, já que eu era meio que obrigada a olhar para os peitos dela. Ela é tão linda, espero que quando eu crescer eu seja que nem ela.

Não vou negar que ela tenha os seios mais bonitos que eu já vi. Não que eu tenha muito com o que comparar, já que vi alguns poucos em filmes eventuais, os meus e os da mamãe, mas... Blérgh! Sei lá, eles são tão macios... E eu só sei disso por que bem, eu me aproveito pra deitar neles de vez em quando.

Resolvi ser uma irmã bem legal e quis lavar os dela também, mas só por que não era lá tão difícil, afinal, os cabelos dela eram curtinhos e os meus eram mais compridos.

Então ela se ajoelhou e eu comecei a lavar os cabelos dela com o máximo de cuidado também, eu tinha que ser boa né?

Claro que foi rapidinho, eu senti um friozinho estranho, mais gostoso quando a respiração dela bateu ali, no meu colo. Acho que por causa da água, não sei, eu me arrepiei toda.

-Você faz isso tão gostoso, Emm.

-Aprendi com a melhor!

-Você é uma boba na maior parte das vezes, sabia?

-Fica quieta. Termina de me dar banho?

-Claro... Vem cá...

E então ela pegou o sabonete, começou ensaboando minhas costas, depois minhas pernas e meu bumbum, depois desceu por entre minhas pernas e foi estranho, eu fiquei muito quente e quando ela subiu para lavar a minha barriga e meus seios, bem... Eu queria que ela continuasse... Será que? Não... Não pode... Ser...


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Regina**

As coisas estavam correndo muito bem entre nós, Emma tentava fingir estar brava comigo, mas nunca conseguia ficar por muito tempo, sempre pedindo colo e carinho, ela queria estar sempre perto de mim, colada a mim, e eu não queria mais me soltar dela.

E come essa nossa aproximação, diversos desafios vinham. Como os banhos. Era impossível tomar banho com ela sem ficar louca da vida. E ao mesmo tempo em que eu não podia negá-los a ela, eu precisava evitar determinados contatos.

Emma sempre pedia para que eu lavasse seus cabelos, ela dizia que ninguém sabia fazer isso direito, então, "sobrava" pra mim. O problema é que se ela ficava de costas, meu corpo se encaixava no dela automaticamente. E se eu estava de frente, aquela respiração em meus seios me deixava ainda mais excitada. E daí eu passava o dia todo pegando fogo, como era o caso.

Eu me aproveitei e pedi para que ela lavasse os meus cabelos também, mostrando que poderia ser uma coisa recíproca. O problema é que ela era um pouco mais baixa que eu e eu me ajoelhei pra que ela alcançasse legal meus cabelos, mas a minha proximidade com seu sexo me fez fraquejar. Respirei fundo e senti aquele cheiro de tesão que simplesmente me deixou louca. Fechei os olhos apenas para me imaginar caindo de boca entre suas pernas, a língua deslizando por seu clitóris, brincando com ele e fazendo que ela gemesse pra mim.

-Você faz isso tão gostoso, Emm.

-Aprendi com a melhor!

-Você é uma boba na maior parte das vezes, sabia?

-Fica quieta. Termina de me dar banho?

-Claro... Vem cá...

Eu nunca dei banho nela, assim, de ensaboar realmente seu corpo, o corpo inteiro. Pelo menos eu teria uma boa desculpa, não é? Assim, posso começar com o sabonete aqui, por suas costas, depois ir descendo...

Porra, que bunda gostosa, Emma. Engoli em seco e desci, ensaboando suas pernas, brincando um pouco em suas coxas e arranhando de leve, afinal, qual mal de tirar uma casquinha, não?

E então eu precisava fazer aquilo, já havia lavado quase tudo, qual o problema de subir meus dedos até seu sexo e brincar com os dedos ali enquanto o sabonete lava? AI MEU DEUS... ELA ESTÁ MOLHADA, NÃO? Ai...

E então eu ouvi aquele gemido, baixinho, manhoso, enquanto eu podia sentí-la pulsar em minha mão. Ela queria aquilo, ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu, mas não disse nada... E eu também não disse nada... Hoje a noite... Hoje a noite eu prometo que vou ensinar algumas coisas pra ela.

Bem, a noite, né? Por que agora eu precisava tirar a mão dali e subí-la, levando-a até sua barriga e seios perfeitinhos. Os biquinhos rosados e levemente arrepiados causaram uma sensação maravilhosa quando de encontro com as palmas de minhas mãos.

Mas precisávamos sair e ir pra escola e eu teria que tentar não pensar muito naquilo o resto da manhã, talvez conseguisse ficar sozinha em casa com ela a tarde e seria suficiente pra mim.

Cora me ligara naquela manhã, pedindo para que eu não fosse tarde para casa, já que ela precisaria resolver algumas coisas na rua e Emma aparentemente precisava fazer um trabalho em grupo, então eu ficaria de babá naquela tarde.

Haviam três meninas sentadas à mesa junto de Emma, elas mais conversavam e riam do que mexiam na cartolina sobre a mesa. Acenei para elas que acenaram de volta e fui até a cozinha, estava faminta.

-Já almoçaram, meninas?

-Já, tia.

-Siiim!

-Estou bem, obrigada.

-Não, a mamãe falou pra você fazer algo para gente, Gina.

-E o que você quer comer?

-Ah! Sei lá... Bacon?

-Não tenho muita certeza que só isso vai ajudar, mas vou ver o que consigo arrumar para nós, ok?

-Claro, claro.

Deixei que elas continuassem a bagunça delas e comecei a abrir os armários da cozinha para descobrir o que eu poderia fazer, por sorte havia lasanha congelada e seria isso mesmo, nunca fui boa na cozinha, ou melhor, no fogão, por que adorava comer.

Voltei para a sala enquanto via as meninas e me apoiei sobre o ombro de Emma, observando o que elas faziam ali.

-Vai ajudar a gente, não vai, mana?

-Não sei...

-Sim, por favor, por favor, tia!

-Uhm... Se você parar de me chamar de tia, eu não sou tão velha assim.

-Tá... E do que podemos te chamar então, ti... moça?

-Regina, você... Sei lá, mas nada de tia...

-Beleza, Regina.

-Gina.

-Para de graça, Emma, porra.

E as meninas acabaram rindo, então eu revirei os olhos, claro que eu não devia falar palavrões na frente delas, mas não que eu estivesse muito ligada nisso também.

-Desculpa.

-Não, não é como se fossemos crianças também, _Gina._

-Ah! Okay, Gina pra vocês, divirtam-se descobrindo o descobrimento dos Estados Unidos...

Eu ri e fui saindo dali, claro que estava apenas brincando e ia aproveitar para pegar um livro sobre o assunto. Claro que internet é uma maravilha, mas as vezes livros e enciclopédias são muito melhores, principalmente os de escola. Muito mais fácil mentirem na internet que no colégio, embora isso aconteça em todos os lugares, não é?

E então passou a tarde, entre vários risos e piadinhas, o trabalho foi bem gostoso de fazer com as meninas, todas pareciam ser bem legais com exceção de Charlotte, ou Charlie como as meninas chamavam. Garotinha nojenta que tentava bater de frente comigo como se quisesse se aparecer. E eu notei os olhares que ela dava pra Emma, ela era a mais velha das meninas, havia repetido pelo que eu entendi.

As mães delas apareceram para busca-las e eu estava começando a ficar irritada com aquela ruivinha de farmácia ali. Era o tipo de garota rebelde, muito mais que eu. Cora chegara ali, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Meninas, me ajudem a descarregar o carro... E... Boas notícias: Joanne pediu para que você passasse a noite conosco!

-E onde diabos ela vai dormir?

-Regina!

-Não, Cora, eu falo sério. Onde você acha que ela vai dormir?

-No seu quarto, claro!

-Maaass neem fodendo!

-Olhe a boca, Regina.

-Fala sério... Onde eu vou dormir?

-No quarto do seu irmão...

-Oh! Então... Emma não pode dormir com ele, mas claro, que eu posso... Eu tenho certeza que os gemidos não vão te incomodar, não é?

-REGINA! CHEGA! CHEGA!

Ela gritava, visivelmente puta comigo, mas sinceramente? Eu não estava com a menor vontade de permitir que a _minha _irmã dormisse com aquela garota. Respirei fundo, olhando para as meninas e vi Emma sorrir de forma triste, não sabia se ela odiara meu comportamento ou dormir longe de mim, espero que seja a segunda coisa...

-Eu coloco o colchão no quarto e ela dorme no chão, simples.

-Ela é nossa convidada, por que você não dorme no chão?

-É a minha cama, Cora! Eu já tenho que dividí-la e não estou reclamando, mas me pedir pra dormir fora dela é meio abuso, não?

-Abuso, Regina? Vamos conversar sobre aquela ceninha da semana passada...

Notei que Emma ficou tensa à mensão e acabei assentindo, erguendo os braços, então simplesmente fui até meu quarto e peguei um conjunto de roupas, meu notebook e fones de ouvido, eu precisava daquilo agora.

Entrei no quarto de Neal e bati a porta com ódio, gritando meus pulmões pra fora de tanta raiva que eu sentia. Ela não tinha esse direito, ela não podia tirá-la de mim e jogá-la para aquela... Aquele projeto de puta que Emma chamava de amiga. Argh!


	10. Chapter 10

**P.O.V Regina**

Eu podia ouvir os gemidos, rolava na cama meio revoltada até por fim resolver levantar e ir ver. O idiota do Neal dormia como se nada tivesse acontecendo e aquilo me deixava ainda mais puta da vida.

Fui até a porta do quarto e abri com cuidado, olhando pela fresta e esperando não ver nada daquilo, mas óbvio que eu não estava errada, óbvio que aquela vadia queria roubar a Emma de mim.

E agora ela tinha conseguido. Eu podia notar pelo meu estado de choque ao vê-la beijando o corpo da minha irmãzinha, os lábios descendo por seus seios que estavam arrepiados e a expressão de prazer que ela fazia com aquilo. Travei a mandíbula ao ver onde ela estava e que Emma já estava sem calcinha, fácil. A boca da garota caindo ali sem dó, fazendo-a estremecer e eu queria gritar, eu queria mata-la, queria voar em cima dela mas eu não conseguia me mexer, estava petrificada.

Podia sentir minhas lágrimas escorrerem e meu coração bater apertado, rápido, urgente, desesperado.

-Gina?

Abri os olhos assustada, agarrada ao travesseiro, os fones de ouvido enrolados no meu pescoço de uma forma quase suicida. Engoli em seco e olhei ao redor, meio confusa, olhando para Emma em pé ao lado da cama onde eu dormia, a qual costumava ser dela.

Um alívio tomou conta de mim ao vê-la completamente vestida com pijama composto por calça e uma blusa de mangas compridas. Aquele grilo de pelúcia que costumava ser meu apertado em seus braços, os olhos meio chorosos e levemente assustados.

-Emma, meu amor... o que houve?

-Eu... estou com medo, Gina... E... Com saudade... Não consegui dormir...

-Oh, vem aqui...

Me encolhi na cama e dei espaço para ela entrar sob os lençóis, meu coração ainda batia agitado, mas eu me sentia em paz por vê-la ali. Ela precisou de mim, ela me procurou e... Ela me escolheu. Como se eu pudesse cuidar dela, como se só eu pudesse dar a ela o que ela precisava.

-Eu te amo tanto, Gina... Eu nunca mais quero dormir com ninguém que não seja você... Eu... Devia ter falado pra mamãe que eu não queria, não devia ter deixado ela brigar com você, me desculpa...

Sua voz estava baixa e meio manhosa, eu tinha quase certeza de que ela estava chorando, por isso sequei suas lágrimas com carinho e tentei olhar em seus olhos, o que não fora tão difícil, já que eles eram o único brilho que eu podia ver devido à escuridão. Eram como duas estrelas, lindos guias do caminho que eu precisava percorrer até alcança-la.

Meus dedos desceram por sua face e tocaram levemente em seu queixo, meus lábios roçaram sem pressa em seus lábios e por mais que eu sentisse aquela explosão de sentimentos, eu precisava agir com calma, eu não podia assustá-la, espantá-la.

Então eu fechei os olhos e beijei levemente seus lábios, em um selinho calmo e lento, que ao ser correspondido fez com que eu me permitisse emendar outros pequenos beijos, beijos mais gostosos e molhados, mais íntimos.

Suas mãos percorreram meus braços até meu rosto, ela queria me achar, ela queria ter certeza de que eu estava ali e não havia sensação no mundo mais deliciosa, ela me queria também.

Deixei que minhas mãos segurassem firme em sua cintura, puxando-a para mim, firmando-a contra o meu corpo de uma forma única, chegava a ser engraçado como ela se encaixava em mim como se tivéssemos nascidos para aquilo.

O beijo tornou-se um pouco mais intenso, o leve movimento de quadris que ela fazia contra o meu corpo fez com que minhas barreiras caíssem e com isso eu pude beijá-la verdadeiramente, invadindo sua boca com a minha língua em busca da dela, mostrando como fazer, como eu queria e por sorte, ela aprendera rápido, não parecia uma criança babona como eu era no meu primeiro beijo.

Talvez não fosse o primeiro beijo dela e aquilo me deixou inquieta, apesar de tudo. Mas eu não podia fazer nada, eu não podia impedí-la de ter um passado, principalmente pelas coisas que eu fiz, como a ultima vez com Ruby.

Minhas mãos eram firmes e possessivas e invadiam lentamente a camiseta de seu pijama, eu precisava sentir a pele dela, o calor, a textura, eu precisava de tudo e ao mesmo tempo, algo me segurava, medo talvez.

Um medo que ficou bem evidente quando ouvi aquele ronco alto do porco da cama ao lado, e interrompi o beijo assustada, suspirei ainda de olhos fechados e dei um selinho leve naqueles lábios doces da minha pequena irmã.

-Eu te amo tanto, Emm...

A voz saiu baixinha, rouca, carregada de tesão e amor de uma forma surpreendente. Eu nunca havia me sentindo assim, apaixonada e em chamas, eu nunca me senti tão entregue à alguém, devota de corpo e alma.

-Eu te amo também, Gina... Mais do que tem estrelas no universo.

-E eu te amo mais que o infinito.

-Eu amo mais...

-Tá. Calem a boca agora que eu quero dormir.

Aquela voz irritante fez com que Emma sorrisse e me abraçasse apertado, deitando em meu peito e se encaixando confortavelmente entre eles, como se fossem um travesseiro ou algo do tipo.

Eu teria reclamado se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, mas parecia tão certo, parecia tão dela que fazia com que eu me sentisse completa. Meu coração batia feliz, tão feliz que doía.

Apertei um pouco aquele corpo em mim e senti um leve beijo entre meus seios, e claro, que eu fiquei arrepiada, mas eu não estava ligando para isso também, Neal estava ali e eu não podia jogar tudo por agua abaixo, não agora que eu consegui um beijo, um delicioso beijo do meu amorzinho.

Não agora que eu me senti tão amada por ela, que eu poderia morrer. Como aquele momento em que você se sente realmente parte de algo que valha a pena, de algo concreto, pelo qual você estava destinado desde o momento de sua concepção.

Era moralmente errado e talvez eu fosse pro inferno por sentir aquilo, por tocá-la e deseja-la daquela forma, por amá-la com todo o meu ser e fazer de tudo por ela, para que ela fosse feliz ao meu lado.

Mas não importava, simplesmente, nada mais importava.

Eu a amo, eu a desejo e ela é tudo para mim.

Eu morreria por ela.

Eu mataria por ela.


	11. Chapter 11

**P.O.V EMMA**

Aquele dia com a Gina foi maravilhoso, ela era tão legal e realmente resolveu todo o nosso trabalho praticamente sozinha, vamos super bem, eu tenho certeza.

Ela estava tão carinhosa e realmente, depois daquele "incidente" tudo parecia melhor, tudo parecia mais legal e ela parecia estar realmente querendo se redimir comigo, mas daí a mamãe falou que eu não poderia dormir com ela e sei lá, eu não queria dormir com mais ninguém, mas ela não precisava ter falado aquelas coisas, sei lá, eu poderia ter falado com ela e ela iria me ouvir, mas agora já era tarde.

Regina parecia estar quase chorando e aquilo me partiu o coração, eu quis chorar também e abraça-la, mas Charlie me puxou pelo braço pra entrar no nosso quarto e se sentou na cama, começando a falar várias coisas que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de ouvir...

-Quem toma banho primeiro?

-Não podemos tomar juntas?

-Blérgh! Já somos grandinhas pra isso, não, Charlie? Pode ir primeiro, sei lá...

-Aff, qual o problema?

-Eu não... gosto de ficar pelada na frente dos outros, sei lá...

-Eu não sou os outros, Emma...

-As outras, tanto faz... Não gosto.

-Ah, tá, tá... vou tomar banho então...

Peguei uma toalha limpa e dei para ela, sorrindo de forma fofa, ainda que incomodada com esse desejo dela se banhar comigo, eu só me banho com a Gina e olhe lá, só porque ela é minha irmã e o banho é mais gostoso com ela... Se não...

-Toma a toalha, o banheiro você já sabe.

-Sim...

Fiz um sinal com a mão para que ela fosse e me deitei ali, olhando para o teto e suspirando baixinho, já tinha visto que a minha noite seria um caos, eu estava irritada e brava e chateada e ansiosa, por que eu queria logo a noite de amanhã para dormir com a Gina e ficar com ela numa boa, não queria ela triste, nem chateada.

Eu acho que devo ter me perdido nos meus pensamentos sobre a minha irmã e aquele sorriso que ela tinha e algumas coisas que ela me fazia sentir eventualmente, eu simplesmente amava estar com ela, ninguém me fazia mais bem do que ela, ninguém me fazia mais feliz.

-Emma? Emmaa!

-Eu, hum... Por que você...?

-Eu não tenho roupas...

-Certo... A toalha, Charlotte... Meu irmão pode aparecer...

-Eu tranquei a porta.

-Mas... Pra que? E se a Gina quiser entrar?

-Ela não vai, ué...

-É o quarto dela, pelo amor de deus!

Abria porta e coloquei a toalha sobre seu corpo, não que eu tivesse algo com nudez, eu não tinha, mas o corpo dela estava me incomodando e eu precisava que ele parasse de me incomodar.

Peguei uma calcinha uma camiseta e um shortinho e deixei sobre a cama, pegando um pijama comprido pra mim e logo saí correndo para tomar o meu banho

-Emm...?

Simplesmente ignorei, não estava afim de ouvir, ela queria alguma coisa que eu não estava disposta a dar, ela estava me irritando a tarde toda querendo se aparecer e dando respostinhas grosseiras pra Gina e eu não tinha gostado, ela não merecia respeito, não merecia nada. Eu estava brava com ela, se quer saber, por que ela era a culpada de não ter quem me abraçasse à noite, quem cuidasse de mim.

Meu banho também não foi tão divertido ou gostoso, eu talvez nem saiba me lavar direito mais, pelo menos os cabelos eu deixo pra Gina lavar amanhã e daí, bem, ela lava direitinho e eu me aproveito da situação para ela fazer carinho em mim, já que ela faz tão gostoso.

Não me demorei ali, era sem graça tomar banho sozinha, sei lá... Então me vesti e chamei Charlie para jantarmos, ela ficava colocando a mão na minha perna e no meu ombro toda hora e aquilo tava ficando chato. Eu me desencostava eventualmente, mas não sei se ela notou.

Então fomos deitar, eu me deitei do lado em que a Gina deitava e aproveitei o cheirinho dela no travesseiro, sorri meio boba, me sentindo mais confortável com um pedaço dela pra mim.

-Posso apagar a luz, Emm?

-Sim, apague, por favor...

-OK.

E ela apagou mesmo, e demorou um pouco para deitar e eu não me importei muito. Então ela se aproximou de mim, ficou bem perto mesmo e eu fiquei quieta, me fingindo de morta, até sentir a mão dela envolver o meu corpo, aquilo foi ruim, estranho.

-Eu não sou um ursinho, Charlotte, por favor...

-Eu sei... Por isso estou te abraçando Emma...

-Não faça isso, sério.

Me virei de encontro a ela, como se eu pudesse olhá-la e quando coloquei a mão em seu corpo percebi que ela estava nua, tudo o que eu tinha a intenção de dizer simplesmente morreu em minha boca.

Minha boca a qual ela simplesmente resolveu beijar. Não sei por que diabos de motivo, eu só sei que consegui empurrá-la a tempo de evitar que ela colocasse e a língua, o que seria definitivamente nojento.

-Que porra é essa?

-Eu... Emma... Nós...

-Não... Você está louca? Na cama da minha irmã?

-E daí? Vai me dizer que ela não faz essas coisas também?

-Eu espero que não! Mas e se fizer, foda-se, é a cama dela, o quarto dela...

-Ah, Emma... Só um beijinho...

-Cara, você tá pelada... Eu... –Bufei, irritada e me levantei dali. –Eu não posso ficar aqui, sei lá... Dorme bem, Charlie.

Gina então segurou no meu braço e eu me soltei, batendo o pé. Fui até a cozinha, precisava me acalmar, não queria que a Gina ficasse brava com ela e se ferrasse de novo com a mamãe, então assim que me senti melhor fui até o quarto do Neal.

Ela fazia umas caretas meio doloridas, como se estivesse sofrendo e começou a chorar, daí eu fiquei meio assustada, então resolvi acordá-la.

-Gina?

Regina me olhou assustada, eu também estava assustada, claro.

–Emma, meu amor... o que houve?

–Eu... estou com medo, Gina... E... Com saudade... Não consegui dormir...

–Oh, vem aqui...

Sorri pra ela e me deitei em seus braços, a cama era pequena então tivemos de ficar bem coladas e eu achava aquilo bem legal, não tinha colo mais gostoso que o dela.

–Eu te amo tanto, Gina... Eu nunca mais quero dormir com ninguém que não seja você... Eu... Devia ter falado pra mamãe que eu não queria, não devia ter deixado ela brigar com você, me desculpa...

Não me segurei, acabei chorando, desabando em silencio. Uma mistura de nervosismo com tristeza mesmo, o dia tinha sido legal mas a noite fora péssima, a noite fora horrível e eu não me sentia feliz, me sentia em paz agora nos braços da minha irmã, mas ainda mão me sentia exatamente feliz.

Gina fez um carinho tão gostoso enquanto nos olhávamos nos olhos, era estranho como eu podia enxergá-la no escuro, como se nunca pudesse perdê-la de vista e a sensação era bastante reconfortante, eu não vou negar.

Respirei fundo e pude sentí-la mais próxima, pude sentir nossos corpos encaixados e os lábios dela nos meus.

Meu coração disparou, a verdade é que eu nunca beijei ninguém antes, embora Charlotte tivesse tentado há poucos minutos atrás e eu estivesse confiante de que não queria beijar ninguém, eu senti uma necessidade absurda de beijá-la, meu estomago parecia me puxar pra frente, meu corpo parecia formigar e eu não pude negar, apenas segui o que ela fazia.

Senti pequenos beijos, selinhos e fui correspondendo à todos na medida do possível, os lábios dela eram tão macios e tinham um gostinho tão bom que eu não podia negar.

Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto, eu precisava dela ali, tinha medo de que ela fosse embora, era bobo, eu sei, eu sabia que ela não iria, mas eu precisava de mais daquilo, era como se eu tivesse esperado muito tempo por seus beijos, por seu carinho.

Ela pegou em minha cintura e eu sabia, de alguma forma, que eu era dela. Eu me sentia dela. Por mais estranho que isso soasse, ela me pegava como se eu não tivesse escolha e lá no fundo, eu sabia que não tinha.

Eu queria ser dela.

E de tanto querer, eu simplesmente forcei mais meu corpo, me encaixando melhor nela, me encaixando melhor nela varias vezes, já que meu corpo adorava o movimento, adorava aquela pressão, eu parecia querer derreter de tão gostoso que era e não podia parar de me movimentar contra sua coxa.

Eu me sentia molhada, como no chuveiro. E eu queria que ela tocasse ali de novo, ah, como eu queria que ela fizesse comigo como fez com Ruby naquele dia... Eu... Não... Eu queria mais, eu era muito mais que aquela putinha, não?

Sentir suas mãos subindo por baixo da minha camiseta foi simplesmente mágico, senti meu corpo se arrepiar todinho, até mesmo onde não tinha pelos, tipo... Sei lá, na sola do pé.

Minha respiração foi ficando mais forte e meu coração parecia pular do peito enquanto suas mãos chegavam mais perto deles. Até ouvir o porco do meu irmão roncando e ela soltar de mim como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado.

Digo, não era lá muito certo, eu sei... Mas... Era tão gostoso que não podia ser tão errado, não é?

Aquele selinho leve e gostosinho com gosto de quero mais me fez ver que aquilo não podia ser tão errado assim.

-Eu te amo tanto, Emm...

A voz dela estava tão gostosa que eu senti meu coração bater em lugares estranhos, em lugares estranhamente gostosos. Eu nunca havia me sentindo assim, boba e quente, pegando fogo. Eu nunca me senti pertencendo à ninguém, o que meus pais sempre demonstraram odiar, já que eu sempre desobedecia as regras, mas eu me sentia dela e sentia que ela era minha também... E não como minha irmã, apenas... Sei lá... É estranho, me julguem... Eu sentia que ela era minha, como... Minha namorada.

–Eu te amo também, Gina... Mais do que tem estrelas no universo.

–E eu te amo mais que o infinito.

–Eu amo mais...

–Tá. Calem a boca agora que eu quero dormir.

Sorri e apertei ela em meus braços, eu queria tanto sentir mais e mais que ao deitar a cabeça entre seus seios, eu não resisti e beijei ali, senti que ela me apertou de volta e se arrepiou com meu beijo, mas acho que o babaca realmente estragou tudo e bem... Eu vou ter que me aproveitar dela mais vezes até conseguir o que eu quero... Não que eu ache que ela não queira também... Mas depois de tudo o que já vivemos, se ela demorou tanto para me dar um beijo... Eu não posso sofrer ao pensar o quanto ela não vai demorar pra me mostrar que eu sou muito mais importante que aquela vadia de cabelo vermelho.

Ah... Mas ela vai.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV REGINA**

Aquela noite acabou sendo maravilhosa, eu dormi tão bem como nunca havia dormido, sonhei com coisas maravilhosas e acordei com ela em meus braços ainda. Neal já havia levantado já que ele estudava em outro colégio, mais longe, provavelmente já teria até saído de casa.

Aproximei meus lábios dos dela e fui acordando-a com selinhos calmos, meu corpo levemente sobreposto ao dela e minha coxa entre suas pernas de forma meio maldosa até, ok, eu sei que estava pegando pesado, mas eu estava sofrendo.

Ela gemeu ao acordar e sorriu ao me ver ali, segurando meu rosto com as mãos e beijando meus lábios de forma mais gostosa, ainda que de forma fofa, sem língua, sem maldade.

-Bom dia, Gina.

-Bom dia, Emm...

-Isso... é tão gostoso...

Senti seu corpo se forçar de uma forma tão gostosa no meu que me arrepiei. Seu sexo quente contra a minha coxa chegava a ser maldade. Respirei fundo e apertei sua cintura, puxando-a um pouquinho mais pra mim enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

-Emma? Regina?

Nos soltamos, ambas com aquela cara de quem fazia algo errado e vimos a porta abrir, Cora aparecera ali, olhando para nós duas.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Pesadelo, mamãe.

-Vocês estão atrasadas...

-Vamos tomar banho logo, então, Gina.

-Isso, tomem banho logo.

-Ok.

Eu completei, obediente. Afinal, precisava que ela pegasse leve comigo. Suspirei baixinho e me levantei com Emma da cama, fomos até meu quarto, onde eu vi uma Charlotte com cara feia terminando de se arrumar e sorri de forma triunfante, como se eu tivesse vencido a batalha.

Pegamos nossas roupas e fomos para o chuveiro, Emma se despiu rapidamente e eu, claro, babei naquele corpo que parecia mais gostoso a cada dia. Sua calcinha estava perceptivelmente molhada e o cheiro de seu sexo era forte e gostoso.

Respirei fundo e entrei embaixo d'água, de olhos fechados e então ela me surpreendeu, passando o sabonete por meus seios, arrepiando-os, me deixando com mais tesão do que o normal.

Claro que eu gemi baixinho e prendi o ar.

-Vou te lavar hoje, certo?

-Humm... Ok, Emm, como você quiser.

-Certo...

Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu notei que ela se demorou ali, em meus seios, já arrepiados e túmidos em suas mãos. O sabonete deslizou por meu abdômen e minhas costas, de forma que ela tivera de me abraçar para alcançar e nossos seios se encaixaram, se roçaram e a sensação era divida, eu estava escorrendo.

Ela beijou ali, entre meus seios e meu ombro e me olhou com um sorriso meio safado, como se quisesse mesmo me provocar, se fosse qualquer outra eu acharia isso, mas não com ela.

Pelo menos até sentir aquela mãozinha descendo pela minha barriga, de forma lenta, descendo, chegando em meu sexo, trilhando a fina listra de pelos que eu tinha ali e acabei gemendo.

-Regina! Eu já disse que vocês estão atrasadas!

-Ops! Desculpa, Gina.

E então ela saiu dali, sem nem entrar debaixo da água direito, me deixando molhada, faminta e perplexa.


	13. Chapter 13

**POV REGINA**

Eu jamais poderia dizer que não estava gostando do que vinha acontecendo, de sentir uma Emma mais próxima e cheia de amor pra me dar, um amor que parecia tentador e ao mesmo tempo me assustava.

Ok. Eu queria comê-la desde aquele dia no qual dormimos juntas pela primeira vez, mas sentir ela me tocar como ela me tocou aquele dia no chuveiro, sentir seus lábios nos meus, me beijando de forma romantica, bem, é outra história.

Eu tinha medo de agir, sim, eu tinha. Um medo que talvez fosse bobo e talvez eu fosse me arrepender no futuro, mas o problema é o seguinte: minha vida estava em jogo. Se Cora descobrisse, eu estava fodida.

Fodida ainda seria bom – e provavelmente pouco. Cora nunca gostara de mim, mas me aceitava já que meu pai bancava a vida de madame dela.

Então eu estava presa. Entre a vontade e o medo. O desejo e a consciência. Maldita consciência.

Nós ficamos de ir viajar para a praia, e com isso, bem , pediram para que eu levasse Emma para depilar, nós somos mulheres no final das contas e ninguem merece ir pra praia peluda né?

Que bom que não. Levei a pequena até lá e ela estava meio nervosa, eu disse que não tinha nada demais, no final, eu até gostava de me depilar, a dorzinha me dava um certo tesão. E Emma estava ali do lado, sorrindo pra mim que estava só de sutiã na maca da depiladora.

-O que vai ser?

-Íntima, perna inteira...

-Deixa um pouco em cima?

-Isso.

-Dobra uma e estica a outra.

Emma sorriu para mim, me olhando com aqueles olhinhos verdes curiosos e eu senti a cera quente na minha pele, claro que ela começara a tirar por ali. Claro que eu quase gemi com aquilo. Sorri e deixei que a moça fizesse o trabalho dela.

-E vocês são o que? Namoradas?

-Hum... Não... Ela é minha irmã...

-Sim, moça, irmãs...

-Vim trazer a pirralha pra primeira vez dela, e já que ela tava amarelando, vim primeiro.

-Cala a boca, Gina. Não tou amarelando nada!

-Tá sim, tá sim.

-Não tou nada, moça. Só...

-Relaxa, é normal. Sua irmã que é corajosa.

-Sim, ela é. A melhor irmã do mundo.

-Posso ver isso. Talvez por isso eu pensei que fossem namoradas...

Pude ver o sorriso maldoso que ela me deu, quase como se tivesse gostado de pensarem isso, mas eu prefiro acreditar que, apenas gostou de se sentir mais velha. O silencio perdurou entre nós por algum tempo, acompanhado apenas pelo som dela puxando a cera de minha pele.

-Dobre as duas pernas. Isso.

E eu fiquei ali, exposta. Eu podia sentir que estava molhada, espero que ela não tenha percebido. Seria estranho. Demais.

-Aff... Pra que isso?

-Pra que isso o que, Emma?

-Isso tudo, ué... Até parece que vai viajar com aquelazinha.

-Eu gosto assim, qual o problema?

-Mimimi. Eu quero assim também, moça. Depois eu vou falar que é culpa dela.

-Culpa minha? Sua...

-Não se preocupe, querida, vou cuidar bem de você. E você, moça, está pronta. Pode levantar e se vestir, tá bem? Você tire a roupa e se deite, por favor.

Me vesti com pressa e pude notar a calcinha de Emma molhada. Filha da puta. Ela tinha gostado daquilo. E sim, ela realmente queria dar pra mim. E eu ainda ia ficar louca.


End file.
